Captain Atom
Captain Atom is a recurring fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. The Captain Atom moniker has existed in three basic incarnations, but the most recognizable version of the character is Captain Nathaniel Adam. Background Nathaniel Adam was a captain in the USAF, court-martialled for a crime he didn't commit. He was given a choice: a death sentence, or participation in a potentially fatal experiment sitting at ground zero of a nuclear explosion encased in an alien metal, in the hope of testing the metal's properties. Survival would mean freedom. Nathaniel chose the experiment. The explosion didn't kill him; what it did do was bond the alien metal to his flesh, giving him superpowers, and throwing him twenty-odd years forward into the present day. He found himself able to access the 'Quantum Field' that underpins reality to produce a variety of effects. Where Captain Atom diverged was that Nathaniel had been a member of military intelligence, and was pressed once more into service for them as a deep-cover agent, as the new government refused to fulfill the promise of the previous government. His cover identity was that of a superhero, the Charlton adventures presented as his fake backstory, but in reality, he was working for the government. The course of the ongoing saw Nathaniel try to discover the truth behind his original frame-up, attempt to establish his freedom from his superiors, and slowly become the hero he pretended to be. He also joined up with Justice League International, initially as an agent, but going on to serve as a hero. Stats Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (He is comparable to other high-tier DC Comics superheroes. Can cause a new Big Bang, created a universe within the Quantum Field and later destroyed it. Gravely injured Doctor Manhattan's body. Possesses the power to both create and destroy the multiverse) | Multiverse Level+ (Easily defeated the Captain Atom Brigade, a team composed by multiple versions of Atom, before absorbing them. Created an explosion powerful enough to destroy a universal space-time continuum) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light '(Destroyed and recreated the universe in a nanosecond ) | '''Beyond Massively Faster Than Light '(Kept up with an amplified Superboy-Prime) '''Durability: Multiverse Level+ | Multiverse Level+ Hax: Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Forcefield Creation, Telepathy, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Immortality; Resistance to Absolute Zero, Magic and Mind Manipulation Intelligence: In addition to his superhuman abilities, Nathaniel Adam is also an experienced United States Air Force pilot. It is notable that he is one of the few superheroes with a "Captain" appellation that corresponds to a military rank he has actually held. He is especially skilled in combat piloting and is also trained in military weaponry, strategy, and hand-to-hand combat. Adam also has strong survival instincts derived from his experiences during the Vietnam War. Stamina: Massive. He has not been shown to ever be exhausted at all. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers Dilustel Armor: Captain Atom's metallic shell, or "skin," is composed of a portion of the alien being known as Silver Shield, and is called Dilustel. Pieces of the alien's metal body were used in the Captain Atom Project, Project Major Force and similar projects thereafter. Atom is able to coat himself with the metal, either partially or totally. Atom's symbiosis with the metal is such that even when partially armored, he is able to access the Quantum Field. * Chronokinesis: Captain Atom has shown time-traveling capabilities without quantum jumping and can travel ahead in time using concentration. The process is exhausting and the period he can interact in the future appears to be limited to a few minutes before he returns to the present. * Atomic Transmutation: Captain Atom has demonstrated atomic transmutation powers similar to Firestorm, as he was able to turn both Maul and Engineer back to their human forms and once turned Green Arrow's quivers into butterflies. This power can be used instinctively or through concentration. * Energy Absorption * Flight * Immortality * Invulnerability: Atom's Dilustel coating renders him invulnerable to physical and energy attacks. * Matter Generation: Captain Atom can also create matter in the same manner he creates energy. In the same way, he can absorb and manipulate matter at a basic level. * Regeneration: Over time if Atom's armored skin were to be ruptured or damaged he would recover at an accelerated rate. * Self-Sustenance * Superhuman Strength: As Captain Atom his strength was such that he was able to go toe to toe with beings such as Superman, Majestic, etc. and hold his own. * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Reflexes * Techno Interface: He has also shown the ability to telepathically interface with computer networks. * Anti-Magic: An effect of Captain Atom's Dilustel coating coupled with his exposure to the Quantum Field affords Nathaniel not only Immunity to magical powers and spell craft. But also allows him to outright negate the effects of it in general through their use. * Self-Power Augmentation: At times, he can use the quantum field to enhance his physical prowess to even greater levels such as enhancing and increasing his listening range, augmenting his already impressive levels of strength or even increasing his flight speed. * Quantum Field Manipulation: Captain Atom's metal skin is tied into the Quantum Field, which enables him to absorb and manipulate infinite amounts of energy; energy which can be utilized for an infinite amount of purposes which are solely limited by his willpower and imagination. Reinforcing the fact when he realized that the Quantum field is under his complete and total control. E.I, creating and destroying a replica of Earth complete with life and its most powerful heroes out of nothing; such as Superman, The Flash, Firestorm and even his own Spectre. Though he has only done this once, subconsciously limiting himself to a set amount of power ever since. Nathaniel's ability harness energy is insurmountable, manipulating it for a variety of effects ranging from absorbing, changing, metabolizing, even shutting down other energy users powers or shaping it into whatever he needs. Like force fields, explosive bombs or a simple blast from the hands or eyes. Either firing it from anywhere on his body or releasing it as an AOE wave either by will or upon detonation. Equipment * Monarch Armor: The updated Monarch armor worn by Captain Atom throughout Countdown, contains a "nanoweave" designed to contain radiation leaking from a breach in his chest. It also contained instruments for monitoring his vital signs, through a direct neural interface. Key Base | Monarch Minor Feats. Attack Potency/Strength * After losing his powers for a period of time he fights Batman, who even compliments his fighting skill * Knockouts Major Force with one single punch * Easily carries a helicopter * Breaks himself from a mind-controlled Superman's grip * Lifts a stone created by Destiny of the Endless that is as heavy as the concept of pride itself, and does it for days * KO Mr. Majestic with one attack * Prevents a takeoff * Destroys the helmet of an alternate version of Dr. Fate * Breaks a Hal Jordan construct * Fights Monarch I * Knocks the Firestorm Matrix out of Firestorm * One-shots a giant robot (who was soloing the Justice League International and Global Guardians) * With one blast knocks out an alternate version of Martian Manhunter * Beats up Shadowstorm, the complete equal of Elemental Firestorm * Matches and kills Wudjina the Thunderer * One-shots Red Sun Superman * Stomps on three versions of Supermen * Stomped three Green Lanterns without much difficulty * Fights evenly against an amped Superboy-Prime Speed/Reactions * Flies at half the speed of light to Earth the distance of 1 light year * Tags Dark Racer not once, but twice * Travels across the edge of the universe in seconds * Creates a tornado/hurricane to counteract one of an enraged, air avatar Red Tornado * States he can tag light speed * Catches up with a rocket mid air and survives easily the explosion * Shows microsecond reaction times * Easily deflects a Monitor blast * Holds a conversation with Flash in the length three thousands of a second Durability/Endurance * Fully bulletproof * His body absorbs attacks * After watching Johnny Sorrow directly to the face he only blacked out instead of dying * No sells, redirects and absorbs Monarch I blasts capable of killing every other hero on Earth * After being attacked by Majestic, Atom is only pissed off * While taking punches by Power Girl, he refuses to fight and seems unfazed by the attacks * No sells Plastique's blasts * Plastique blows up a hill Cap takes no damage * Took continuous attacks from Hal Jordan * Is unfazed by Fire's fire * Red Tornado states that Cap should've died a thousand times at the moment by his hurricane * Flies into and then out of a black hole with no damage * Tanked hits from three Green Lanterns and remained unfazed * Survived getting knocked around by three versions of Superman * Not phased by three Wonder Women and two Supermen * Tanks Chris Kent's Heat Vision then one-shots him * All 52 Monitors cant scratch his armor Skill/Intelligence * Military Combat Expertise and Survival Instincts * Experienced Vietnam War Veteran * Soloed the entire Superhero community of the Wildstorm Universe * Defeated Nekron, the aspect of Death * Absorbed Hawk, Monarch's hero killing wave * Absorbed Parallax's universe * Stood against Harbinger * Kills a good chunk of the DC Universe casually * Defeats and absorbs Major Force energy without even fighting * Takes a large number of heroes consisting of Supermen and Wonder Women Weaknesses * Excessive or intense use of his natural abilities has resulted in Captain Atom temporarily losing his own molecular stability. This leads to a fear that at some point Captain Atom might suffer a form of brain death if he cannot repair his mind's molecular stability * If Captain Atom absorbs too much quantum energy at once, the energy transports him uncontrollably through time Sources * Nathaniel Adam | DC Database * Captain Atom | Vs Battle Wiki * Respect Captain Atom | Reddit Respect Thread * Respect Monarch | Reddit Respect Thread * Captain Atom Respect Thread | Comic Vine * Captain Atom EXPLODES into Death Battle! | Deviantart (Captain Atom Bio by Kaoskid1) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Protagonists Category:Warner Bros.